yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 17
"The Assassin & Genie Wishes" is the seventeenth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on June 4, 2016. In this episode, following Jiǔtóu's "distraction", our heroes face off against an assassin inside the burning hall. Later they encounter a Genie looking to trade magical items! Campaign Summary Assassination Attempt Jiǔtóu, casting Burning Hands on the Buckland's tapestry, causes a raging inferno to envelop the chamber hall up to the ceiling. Everyone is alarmed by the sudden flames and start to panic. Cam attempts to pat out the flames, but sustains first-degree burns on his hands while doing so. Korak the Champion stays behind to try to calm the crowd and tells Durmont to escort the guild leaders out of the chamber hall safely. He also tells Cassandra to find any mages or wizards to help put the fire out. Elora directs the people out through the back door, as the people begin to heed their instruction to escape, including Franco, who desperately pulls his way through peoples' legs as he is frightened by the inferno and worries that someone is trying to burn everyone alive. The side doors are all blocked by the burning tapestry. Cam shamelessly advertises the Unicorn's Patch as the people crowd around the exit. Kirkwall walks up to Cassandra and Elora and requests their help. Elora stays by Korak to assist with the evacuation while Cassandra heads to the crowd to try to keep the situation in check. Cam tells Jiǔtóu off for the inferno she caused, claiming it is worse than the inferno that resulted in Dimitriv's death. However, Jiǔtóu rebukes him by saying at least she did not lock the door to prevent escape. Meanwhile, Trellimar blasts a hole on the wall in an attempt to create another escape route, but it only creates a head-sized hole. Elora tells Kirkwall to try to get as many people out of the hall. He tells her that she should help her companions, who he points out that they are now on the audience stand. Observing his odd behaviour, Elora firmly refuses. Letting out a sigh, Kirkwall draws out a dagger smeared with an unknown liquid at the tip and stabs Korak in his side. Korak yells out in agony and clutches his side as the skin around the wound darkens to a deep purple hue. First Round of Battle Elora casts Shillelagh on her staff and attacks Kirkwall with it, but his magical force field absorbs the attack. Cassandra, Durmont and Jiǔtóu rush towards Korak, but only Durmont reaches him as the other two are hindered by the smoke and the crowd. Jiǔtóu then throws a shuriken at Kirkwall, causing a gash on his face. A servant girl touches Durmont on his shoulder and casts a spell, causing him to freeze up. Another servant girl reaches Trellimar to do the same. Trellimar fends off the spell and Cam now sees a glowing Broken Sky tattoo on that girl. Trellimar, who is still disguised as Granny Trell, turns around and attacks the servant girl with two Eldritch Blasts, sending her flying across the room. Kirkwall stabs Elora with the same dagger. She experiences a severe, stinging pain as a deep purple hue spreads around the wound. With the dagger out of poison, he takes another strike at Korak. Cam drinks a Potion of Healing before he duplicates himself and moves up to Trellimar. Second Round of Battle Elora tells Durmont, who is still unable to move, that Kirkwall poisoned Korak. She then shape-shifts into a bear and strikes at Kirkwall, tearing pieces of clothing which reveal his grey skin. As the grey skin is exposed, it quickly changes back to pink. Smoke is engulfing the chamber hall as most of the audience have managed to evacuate. Cam notices Franco slip through the door. Jiǔtóu dashes towards the servant girl beside Durmont and attacks her. Cassandra picks up a wine bottle and swings it at the servant girl too, but misses. In retaliation, the Broken Sky tattoo on the servant girl's arm starts to glow as she casts a spiritual lightning spear, and strikes both Cassandra and Jiǔtóu. Jiǔtóu then casts Hellish Rebuke on the servant girl. The other servant girl uses a spell and commands Trellimar to flee. Trellimar feels a sudden urge to run, and heads straight through the flames and towards the backstage entrance, receiving minor burns. Cam then slashes her with his dagger, with the servant girl returning a strike at him with her knife. Trellimar stops running and casts Eldritch Blasts towards the servant girl, causing significant damage. By now, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar are feeling slightly lethargic as the smoke gets thicker. The chamber hall is now cleared of people, apart from the people engaged in battle. Kirkwall clutches his fist as his ring glows. He vanishes in a puff of smoke, reappears behind Durmont, who is now unfrozen, and plunges his knife into Durmont's back. Cam sees Korak vomiting badly, so he orders his duplicate to run up to Korak and casts Healing Word on him. Cam then stabs his dagger at the servant girl beside him. Third Round of Battle The bear goes up to Kirkwall and claws at him badly. Jiǔtóu attempts to throw some punches at Kirkwall, but his magical force field takes the blows. Cassandra smashes the wine bottle at the servant girl near her. Durmont grapples Kirkwall, but Kirkwall throws Durmont over his shoulder and onto the ground. One of the servant girls escapes out of the hall, while the other grabs Jiǔtóu's arm and casts a spell. Jiǔtóu feels her muscles tensing up but manages to prevent the spell from overwhelming her. Trellimar remembers the hole he made in the wall and runs to Cam's preparation room. He stretches his hands through the hole and fires Eldritch Blasts at Kirkwall, shredding off patches of clothing to reveal the grey skin which quickly turns to pink once again. Kirkwall tells them that Princess Fellania will have their heads. He then morphs into a grey-skinned, featureless humanoid with glowing alien eyes; it is a doppelganger. The ring on his finger glows and he teleports to the exit. Holding a knife, the doppelganger throws it at Durmont, who collapses onto the ground. Cam's duplicate reaches out to Durmont and casts Spare the Dying. Cam walks over to his companions while feeling exhausted as he inhales more smoke. Fourth Round of Battle The bear runs up to the doppelganger, bears down on him and sinks her claws deep into the body. With her strength, she rips the doppelganger into two, sparking a lightning explosion which injures her slightly. She then shape-shifts back into Elora and shouts for a medic. Jiǔtóu casts Step of the Wind, consumes a Potion of Hill Giant Strength and proceeds to lifts Korak up. She then walks towards the exit. Cassandra finishes the battle by plunging the broken bottle into the servant girl's neck and tackles her to the ground, killing her. Cam, Cassandra and Elora assist Durmont as they walk out of the chamber hall. End of Battle By now, the guards attempt to put out the raging fire with sandbags and buckets of water. The Champion has Fallen Now out of the chamber hall, Cassandra rushes over to Durmont and revives him. She also heals the wound on Korak, yet he is still suffering from the poison on the dagger that impaled him earlier by the doppelganger disguised as Kirkwall. Jiǔtóu examines the poison and knows that it can cause severe pain upon contact with blood, like what Elora experienced earlier. Yet, she is uncertain why is it affecting Korak badly. Overtime, the fire is put out. Staffs of the Mason Guild manage to retrieve an unconscious Kirkwall wearing only his undergarments. A cleric of Erathis arrives and examines Korak. The cleric shares that the substance affecting Korak is magical in nature and concocted to affect him specifically. Elora tries to casts some magic to overpower the spell on Korak, but it does nothing. With that, the cleric declares that no other clerics in the city is powerful enough to overcome the spell, and to reach out to any clerics beyond the city limits will take some time. The cleric says that Greater Restoration spell may help. According to Queen Shalana, however, the Greater Restoration is a powerful spell. She adds that there may be creatures in the Feywild that have the ability to cast such spell. She also heard of rumours that one may find an ancient scroll or a relic in the catacombs underneath the city that has the spell. The religious guild leader Vincent Horn agrees with her. Jiǔtóu asks how long Korak has before his condition worsen. Vincent assures her that Korak will not succumb to death, but he will remain in a coma until fully healed. He also tells everyone that Korak's current state must not be leaked out, especially to the Broken Sky. However, Jiǔtóu shares that one of the assailant escaped and Cam tells Vincent to keep a close-eye on Franco. Durmont, who is now well, assures them that he will get his best guards to track him down. Elora also suggests questioning Kirkwall once he regains conscious since he might have seen who last knocked him out. Cam tells Durmont that the city should step up their security, especially in major events like the Feast of Stone. Durmont states that his team has done whatever they can to beef up security. In fact, according to the notes retrieved from the Black Valley Brewery raid, he even shares that a pair of halflings, Rena and Yuli, were supposed to assassinate Korak during the performance. They were impersonating the gnome acrobats. Fortunately, the pair did not turn up for the Feast despite being one of the performers. The notes, however, did not mentioned anything of a doppelganger disguising as Kirkwall to assassinate Korak. Cam believes the Broken Sky had changed their plan after the raid, which caught everyone off guard. In preparation to embark on a quest to find the scroll in the catacombs, Cam asks Durmont for stronger equipment they can use, especially for magical daggers. However, Durmont tells them that he does not have such items, but shares with them that they may look for a blue-skinned trader who floats on air that recently arrived in town. The trader is looking for magical items to trade with. Jiǔtóu kneels down beside Korak and whispers to his ears, "Adrik, I will fix this." The adventurers go to sleep during the night. During this time, Trellimar had a vision. He finds himself standing on a vast ocean, the sky is dark as it has become night. Instead of seeing the figure on the lake, this time, the water below his feet shifts and forms several images. The first is an image of the mask on the head of a yellow-skinned humanoid. The mask covers any facial features above the nose. The mask is designed with elegant curves, with nine glowing red gemstones that look like spider eyes. The image shifts again to form a second image. This time, it shows an old city. It crumbles as a new city, Talis'Val rises above it. Granamyr swoops down and lands on his neck, leading him the way to the Whisper's Walk. The district gives off a dark vibe, yet is the location of the mask he seeks. An old temple with the symbol of an eclipse marks the starting point to find the mask. Emotionless Servant In the morning, Cam wakes up after having a nightmare of an illusion of a pig ruining his performance. He then knocks furiously on Jiǔtóu's door, but she ignores it. He then knocks on the other doors as he wants to have a word with them. Elora and Trellimar wakes up. Cam praises them since the performance went well, although he have a word with Trellimar regarding the third act. Cam then comments on them setting the place on fire which may have repercussions, although Trellimar is quick to respond by saying it is only Jiǔtóu that did it. Elora was not aware of this until now, but brushed it off since everyone evacuated in time. Cam still insists on telling Jiǔtóu off and then yells out her name, unaware that she is now in the room with them. Upon seeing her, he chides her for setting the place on fire which burnt his Buckland tapestry and causing breathing difficulties to others. She simply responds by saying that she is following his cue. Elora adds on by saying that Cam do not have the right to tell Jiǔtóu off after the incident involving Dimitriv. As they continue to argue, there is a knock on the door. Cam says that they will talk about it later. Elora opens the door and standing there is a pubescent boy. The white-skinned boy with blue eyes is wearing a fez and appears to be in a daze. Cam comments that if they start a fire now, the boy will die, although the boy replies in a monotonous and almost robotic tone, "Would I?" The boy then greets them and says that he is here on behalf of Salah Balan as he cordially invites them to his trading post. Intrigued by this, Elora comments that Cam's requests for a magical dagger have probably been heard. Cam asks if the trader is blue-skinned and floats; the boy says yes. Cam then asks if he can lead the way, which the boy tells him that it is why he is here. Finding the boy's response weird, Cam asks if he has cried before, but the boy says no. Upon further questions, the boy says that he is a servant of Salah, but does not get paid. Cam is also shocked when the boy says he has no name. Despite not liking how Salah is treating the boy, after much convincing by Elora, Cam tells the boy to lead the way. The boy walks on. The adventurers were about to leave when Jiǔtóu playfully breathes out a small lick of fire down Cam's neck. Shivers goes down Cam's spine as he swears and throws a tantrum. Jiǔtóu just watches on amusingly, while Elora quickly grabs any item Cam is holding before he can smash it onto the ground. The boy returns, stares intensely at Cam, and asks him why they are not following him. They then follow him, although Cam is still fuming in anger. The adventurers and the boy arrive upon a mansion in Dawn Square. The boy opens the door, revealing a grand foyer. The boy invites them to enter. Cam proceeds first and vanishes upon walking through the door. The Genie Cam now appears on a large circular stone platform high up in the sky, decorated with gardens and fountains on it. He also sees plenty of servants similar to the boy: white-skinned with blue eyes. Seating on the couch in front of a mansion is a blue-skinned and big-bellied genie, who welcomes Cam into his home of Salah Balan. Behind him is a bunch of chests filled with items. Cam approaches one of the servants and asks him if he is getting paid. The servant did not respond and resumes his task. In a stern manner, Cam is now walking towards Salah and tells him that he does not condone child slavery. Salah laughs and explains to Cam that these servants are his cloud creation, and proceeds to make one of them vanishes into mists. Cam is now disturbed, while his companions now appears in the home of Salah. The boy also steps through the door, and he too vanishes into mists. This prompts Cam to yell out "Stop killing the cloud people!" as his companions had to assure him that they are not real. Salah invites the adventurers to come and sit with him, asking them if they would like anything to eat or drink. Cam requests for steak, in which Salah conjures two servants with a barbeque pit and they start cooking some steak for him. Jiǔtóu requests some noodles, in which Salah also conjures another servant to cook some for her. Salah introduces himself as a free genie, who was freed by an honourable man a long time ago. Although he no longer grant wishes, he roams around the universe to look for potential buyers or traders with unique magical items and curiosities to trade with; the adventurers are his next potential customers. With the adventurers looking for better gears and weapons, they then begin the discussion with the genie on what to trade with. During the trading discussion, Salah shows off a metal barrel. After a servant enters via a hatch, it transforms into an Apparatus of Kwalish as it sprouts six mechanical legs, two mechanical pincers and two mechanical eyes. Although too expensive for any of the adventurers to purchase as it costs 100 000 gold (Trellimar says that they will need to rob a bank), Salah allows Cam to try it. Cam climbs inside the barrel and sees ten lever. He pulls one of them up and it opens the hatch. He pulls back the lever, which shuts the hatch, and pulls another lever. This time, the pincers start to claw down one of the servants. After playing with it for a while, Salah makes the barrel vanish into mists, ending Cam's fun. Jiǔtóu takes out a Gulthia's Seed and asks Salah if he knows what it is. Salah explains that there was once a powerful vampire named Gulthia that ruled a kingdom from another plane. When he was slain by a vampire hunter, a wooden stake was driven through his heart. Being a powerful person, his blood infused with the stake and it grew into a tree, the original Gulthia Tree. The tree bears seeds, of which many of his daughters are born, dryads with similar corrupt power as Gulthia. The seeds are scattered across the world, one of it was found in an abandoned temple by the adventurers. At one point, when Salah asks Jiǔtóu on what would she like to trade with, Cam suggests something to suppress or control her fire, prompting her to step on his foot twice. Trellimar also jokes that they should get a fire extinguisher. Salah offers a Decanter of Endless Water, but the offer was accepted. After some time, Elora has traded a boon she received from Ayandris for one Great Potion of Healing and one standard Healing Potion. The adventurers are also interested in the following items the genie has: a Cloak of Protection for Trellimar, a Knife of Returning for Cam, a good enchantment to be casts on Jiǔtóu's guandao, one Great Potion of Healing and four standard Healing Potions. In exchange, the adventurers agreed on giving Trellimar's Challenger's Axe, Cam's Javelin of Lightning and Jiǔtóu's Gulthia Seed. With all party's agreement, the trade is conducted and the adventurers receive their new equipment, with an added poison enchantment on Jiǔtóu's guandao. As Elora does not have any new equipment, she asks Salah if he has anything to offer. Jiǔtóu sneakily wishes for her parents to be alive. Salah pretends not to hear it as it is a risky topic. Elora just remembers about the Scroll of Greater Restoration and asks if Salah can trade with it. However, it costs 10 000 gold, so the adventurers prefer to search for it in the catacombs. Nearing the end of the discussion, Trellimar asks if Salah still grant wishes, which he replies that he no longer does so. Being persistant, Trellimar telepathically tells Salah his wish, which amuses him. However, it will costs 500 gold. Even though Trellimar refuses to share his wish with his companions, Cam offers to trade his Javelin of Lightning to grant Trellimar's wish. Trellimar declines Cam's offer and instead asks if the wish can still be granted if it is not permanent. Just for his entertainment, Salah agrees and grant Trellimar his wish. At this point, Cam feels weird and demands Trellimar to explain what he did. He hints Cam to pull down his trousers. With Elora and Jiǔtóu looking away, Cam pulls down his trousers and, too his horror, his endowment has shrunk to what he described as "a piece of spaghetti". Salah laughs in amusement and assures Cam that the effect will lasts two days. With the end of the discussion, Salah tells them that he is unsure when he will be back in Arrak as he travels between planes. Nonetheless, should he return, he will send his messengers to fetch them again. Jiǔtóu makes a final requests to Salah, which is if he chance upon Master Guanyin, he will pass the message that Jiǔtóu is learning well. Salah agrees to pass the message. With that, the adventurers leave Salah's realm. Cam tells Trellimar to look at Jiǔtóu as he suspects something is wrong with her. However, Trellimar refuses, to which Cam says that he really want to punch him in the face after what he has done to him earlier. With Jiǔtóu leading the way, the adventurers now head to Whisper's Walk. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Returning Notable Moments Trivia *'Level Up!:' Before the episode starts proper, all of the characters have level up to Level 5, boosting their character stats and earning new skills and spells. Jiǔtóu gains Stunning Strike and an addition ki point. Cam gains Destroy Undead and Magic Circle but remains undecided on learning either Mass Healing Word or Revivify. Elora gains Call Lightning and is the tank of the group since, with 40 HP, she has the highest HP amongst the four. Trellimar gains Vampiric Touch and now can emit two beams of Eldritch Blast.The Assassin & Genie Wishes - HighRollers D&D: Episode 17 at 0:17:19 *'TwitchAlerts:' Due to technical problems with TwitchAlerts, messages from the chat room are not able to be screened on the livestream. Instead, Steve puts up a pseudo-conversation on screen at the start of the livestream, including a promotion of the High Rollers D&D soundtrack album. With TwitchAlerts still down during the break, after the fan art video, Steve overlays Granamyr on screen as it dances to the music. *'#Three:' With the amount of people rolling threes on their dice roll in this episode, the tag #3 or #Three is made popular in the Twitch livestream's comment. *'One Piece:' In describing the home of Salah Balan, Mark is referencing The Lookout from the anime television series, Dragon Ball Z.A YouTube comment on Salah's home, The Assassin & Genie Wishes - HighRollers D&D: Episode 17 References Category:High Rollers D&D